Thats what girls do
by Boys On Boysenberry-hime
Summary: Ryou takes a strange potion to help his love life, but it turns him into... a girl!? Can he reverse this? Or is he stuck forever? And what will Bakura say when he finds out?(ch 9 up. Ryou tried to convince Kiju to change him back...Yeah right!)
1. Fruit juice!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ^.^  
  
  
  
Ryou sighed and hung his head. Why couldn't he just be happy? Why couldn't he be happy on his own? He was so in love that he couldn't think of anything else. When he was alone he miserable, but when he was with the one he loved, he felt even worse. He couldn't even tell his love how he felt.  
  
He sighed again and looked down at the ground beneath him. He should be able to be happy on his own, but he just couldn't be.  
  
"Why so glum?"  
  
Ryou turned at the sound of the voice, he had been so lost in his thoughts, he hadn't been noticing anyone around him. A smiling girl with bright blue hair wearing all black was leaning against a wall and smiling at him.  
  
The girl winked. "Lost in love?"  
  
Ryou blinked. "How did you know?"  
  
The girl smiled. "Maybe I can help." She gestured into the store she was standing near. "Come on in."  
  
Ryou hesitated, he didn't know if he should go or not, but anything was better than being alone with his thoughts, so he followed the girl, who held the door open. Inside the store, Ryou could see shelves lined with bottles of strange colored liquids, odd items and old looking books.  
  
The girl led him to the back of the shop. "So what's wrong?"  
  
Ryou sat on the chair the girl indicated. "My name is Kiju, by the way." She said.  
  
Ryou shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't sure why he was even here; let alone why he would tell a complete stranger his problems.  
  
Kiju smiled. "Let me guess, you love someone that doesn't love you back."  
  
Ryou was shocked. She had hit it right on the head. "Yes. How did you know?"  
  
Kiju smiled and stood up, going over to one of the shelves. "That look on your face is unmistakable." She took down two bottles and looked at them. "Now, I need to know, are you in love with a man or a woman?"  
  
Ryou shifted again and blushed. "A man."  
  
Kiju nodded and placed one of the bottles back on the shelf. She took the other one and handed it to him. "Drink this. And your problems will be solved." She said.  
  
Ryou took the bottle and looked at it closely. "But what is it?"  
  
Kiju's eyes sparkled. "It's a loooove potion."  
  
Ryou looked back at the bottle. It was filled with a dark purple liquid and stopped with a cork. He didn't believe it would work, but then, it never hurt to try. "How much?"  
  
Kiju waved her hand dismissively. "It's on the house. Good luck with your love life."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Ryou held the bottle up to his nose and sniffed it. He wasn't sure what exactly was in the bottle, but it didn't smell too bad. It smelled kind of girly, but it wasn't an offensive odor.  
  
He looked at himself in his bedroom mirror, trying to get the courage up to drink Kiju's odd potion. He figured it couldn't hurt to drink it, and he didn't want to be ungrateful to Kiju, who had given it to him for free.   
  
Shrugging, he opened the bottle and drank the contents. The potion tasted sweet, and very thick. It was almost too sweet, and he started to cough. After a few moments, he didn't feel any different, and it suddenly didn't make sense that HE would take the potion if he was trying to catch someone else attention.  
  
With a sigh, he took the bottle downstairs to throw it out. He was even more depressed now. He tossed the bottle in the trash and started to walk back upstairs. He had homework to do, and nothing good would come from dwelling on lost love.  
  
He looked down at his feet as he walked back upstairs, or at least tried to look at his feet. He was looking down, but he couldn't see them. His chest was in the way. He stopped in his tracks. His CHEST?! His heart skipped a few beats and he ran back upstairs, his heart pounding.  
  
He dashed into his room and looked in the mirror. His eyes went wide. His face was softer looking, his eyelashes longer and his lips a deeper red. His eyes were more rounded and even bigger than before. His mouth dropped open when he realized, his body shape was different, he was more hourglass shaped, with narrow hips and…breasts.  
  
He let out a scream when he realized what had happened, a disturbingly high-pitched scream. There was no mistaking it, he had become a girl.  
  
  
  
Well? Please leave a review and tell me what you think so far. Should I keep going? Please tell me. Thank you! ^_^ 


	2. Let's go girlfriend!

* Falls on the floor. * Oh my Ra! I don't believe how many reviews I got for this! Thank you all! ^.^  
  
  
Kiju was polishing a crystal ball and humming happily to herself when Ryou came bursting through the door. He was wearing a hooded sweatshirt and the baggiest clothes he could find, in an effort to hide his new body.  
  
She didn't look up when he entered, but still found it necessary to comment. "I knew you'd make a pretty girl, Ryou."  
  
Ryou walked over to her, panicked and upset. "What did you DO to me?"  
  
Kiju put the crystal ball down and looked at him. "Lets see, judging by your body shape, the eyes, the breasts…I would guess you have become a girl."  
  
Ryou took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "But I don't want to be a girl." He said, his voice shaking a bit.  
  
Kiju shook her head. "As a member of the female population, I am offended by that."  
  
"I was born a GUY, and I like being a guy!" Ryou exclaimed. He didn't know how else to make her understand.  
  
"Now I am VERY offended." Kiju stood up. "I did you a favor, I helped you out with your love life."  
  
Ryou spread his arms and looked down at himself. "How can this help? Look at me."  
  
She looked at him. "You should consider yourself lucky." She looked down at herself. "I was born a girl and you STILL have bigger boobs than me."  
  
Ryou practically fell over from that comment. "You can HAVE them! I don't want them! Please! Change me back!"  
  
Kiju smiled. "What makes you think I can change you back?"  
  
Ryou felt his heart sink to his feet. He couldn't be stuck like this forever. He just couldn't. "You mean, I'm stuck like this forever?"  
  
Kiju got a smug look on her face. "Dork, of course I can change you back."  
  
"Well than do it!"  
  
Kiju smiled. "Why don't you wait it out a while? See how things go with your love?"  
  
Ryou blinked at her. He could not understand how being a girl would help him at all.   
  
Kiju seemed to know what he was thinking. She motioned for him to sit down. "look, what do most people look for in a mate?"  
  
"Personality?"  
  
"Bingo." Kiju said. "So if he falls in love with your personality when you're a girl, when you change back…"  
Ryou was beginning to understand, but there were still so many things that didn't make sense. "But that's tricking him. I don't want to do that."  
  
"That's right, you don't want to trick him, you HAVE to."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Look, I'll show you." As Kiju said those words, the room changed. They went from being inside a store, to being in what seemed to be space, with lots of little silver threads floating around. Ryou looked around, trying to make sense of his surroundings.  
  
"Your not human, are you?" he said.  
  
"You're a smart one, Ryou!" Kiju said, appearing behind him.   
  
She smiled as Ryou tried to take a step back. "What are you?"  
  
"I am a Fate. I work with the lives of humans." She held up two of the silver threads. "This is your life thread." She said, indicating the one in her right hand. "And this is the one of the man you love, Yugi."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Ryou asked.  
  
"They are supposed to be intertwined," Kiju said. "But they obviously aren't." she held them up. "You two were supposed to fall in love, get married, ECT. But due to certain circumstances beyond our control, that didn't work out."  
  
Ryou narrowed his chocolate brown eyes. "What 'certain circumstances'?"  
  
Kiju looked a little embarrassed. "Like Yugi accidentally being born a guy."  
  
Ryou almost fell over once again. "You mean he was supposed to be born a girl!? Than why is he a guy? What happened?"  
  
"It's a long story." Kiju sighed. "Lets just say, never hire help without first checking their SAT scores."  
  
Ryou sweatdropped. He had never been faced with this sort of situation before. "Than why did you turn Yugi into a girl?"  
  
"I found you first."  
  
Ryou shook his head, his long hair tossing behind him. "Well I refuse. I love Yugi, but I don't want to be a girl."  
  
"Hmm." Kiju cocked an eyebrow. "Your a lot bolder as a girl. But I am NOT getting messing up fate just because YOU miss having a"  
  
Kiju transported them back to the store then, so Ryou missed the last thing she said. He shook his head. He really didn't want to be a girl anymore.  
  
"Will you turn me back now?" He asked.  
  
Kiju shook her head. "No, we have something more important to do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shopping!"  
  
  
  
Well, well. Please leave a review. Tell me what you think! * Gives her reviewers a cookie * 


	3. That color really brings out your eyes

I've been playing around with a new idea for a while, so please go see it and tell me what you think. It's called, Tears of the Nile. ^_^ Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, come on Ryou!" Kiju yelled as she tugged on Ryou's ankles. As soon as she had mentioned shopping, the boy, err, girl had clamped on to a leg on the table, doing everything possible to keep from going.  
  
"Ryou! You can't wear boys clothes anymore!" she yelled.  
  
"I'll be a tomboy!" Ryou replied, gripping the table harder. He didn't want to go out in public, especially to a mall where the chances of running into someone he knew were the highest.   
  
Kiju sighed and dropped his ankles. "Fine. I'll call your Yami and have him talk you into going."  
  
That got Ryou to his feet fast. The last thing he wanted was Bakura knowing about this. Although, keeping it a secret was going to be a pretty big task. "Wait, how do you know about my Yami?"  
  
Kiju rolled her eyes. "I'm Fate. Duh." She began to straighten up the table, since Ryou had destroyed it in an attempt to get away from her. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
"Excuse me, Princess Ryou, but your going the wrong way."   
  
Kiju put her hands on her slender hips as Ryou blushed and headed away from the boys clothing section of the department store. It was such habit to go there, he hadn't even been thinking. He walked over to where Kiju was standing.  
  
"I can't get used to this." he mumbled, looking around at all the girly clothing.   
  
"Ah, you'll be fine." The angel of fate answered, pushing him forward. She stayed behind him the whole time, making sure that the silver haired girl didn't try to escape. After a few minutes, she began to realize that Ryou was just walking around.  
  
"Excuse me Ryou!" she said, causing him to turn around. "But we aren't here to browse."  
  
Ryou blushed. "But I have no idea what to pick."  
  
Kiju reached over and pulled a baby blue shirt and hip hugging jeans off of a near by rack. "Let's start with these. Go try them on."  
  
Ryou took the clothes and looked at them like they were full of spiders. He didn't even want to think about putting them on. Doing that would be like surrendering to his new female form.  
  
He looked at her with his big brown eyes. "I can't…"  
  
Kiju just smiled and shoved him into the near by dressing rooms. "I want to see you when you're done getting changed." She said cheerfully, as she shut the door behind him. She leaned against the wall and waited patiently.   
  
Ryou looked at the clothes like they were a foreign object. He had no idea of to put on pants that tight. Nor did he want to. He was blushing madly just from being in a girl's dressing room. Sighing, he pulled his hoodie over his head, knowing he couldn't resist Fate's wishes.  
  
Outside, Kiju looked around at the rack of clothing, trying to pick out ones that would look nice on Ryou. She wanted him to look absolutely beautiful. Then she spotted a familiar face.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't Matt Carpenter." She said mockingly, spotting the false face of the boy. He wasn't a real human, just someone that helped her out from time to time.  
  
Matt smiled and nodded. "Where is your newest project, Kiju?" he asked.  
  
She jerked her head toward the dressing room. "He's in there."   
  
"And how is he taking the new form?"   
  
Kiju smiled. "Lets just say that I'm glad I'm immortal." She heard a shuffling sound coming from the dressing room. "Looks like he's done."  
  
Matt quickly changed forms, going from looking like a human, to a small dog, about an inch tall that perched on Kiju's shoulder. Sure enough, a few seconds later, Ryou emerged from the dressing room.  
  
He had his head down and was blushing furiously, but nonetheless, he looked great.  
  
Kiju gave a squeal of delight. "You look great, Ryou. Blue is definitely your color." She smiled and lifted his chin. "You look better when you smile too."  
  
Ryou felt his face getting even redder. It was bad enough getting changed, and seeing his naked torso for the first time, and know he had to smiled and pretend he liked it?  
  
"Look at yourself in the mirror." Kiju said, turning him around by his shoulders and facing him towards a mirror.  
  
Ryou refused to look at first, but he finally raised his head. He had to admit, he didn't look THAT bad, but still, he wanted to be a boy. He looked at Kiju's reflection, wishing that she would turn him back to a boy.   
  
Matt drew in a breath and whispered in Kiju's ear. "Kiju…move. You're making his reflection less beautiful."  
  
Kiju reached up and flicked the tiny dog off her shoulder, sending him flying. "Well Ryou, we have one outfit, but you need more. And you need shoes."  
  
"And don't forget makeup."  
  
Both Kiju and Ryou turned at the sound of the voice. As soon as Ryou saw who was standing there, he nearly fell over. He couldn't believe his bad luck.  
  
Kiju smiled warmly. "That's right."  
  
The new comer stepped forward and shook hands with Kiju. "I'm Mai." She said.  
  
Kiju nodded. "I'm Kiju and this is my friend Ria." She said, pointing to Ryou. Ryou blushed. At least Kiju hadn't used his real name.   
  
"Your pretty, Ria," Mai said, "but with some makeup, you could be breath taking."  
  
Ryou felt himself blushing even harder. "Thank you."  
  
Mai smiled. "I can give you some tips if you want."  
  
Ryou started to answer no, but Kiju interrupted. "That would be great. Thank you." She said happily.  
  
Ryou felt like melting into the rug.  
  
Mai took out a pen and scribbled something down on Kiju's hand. "That's my number. Give me a call sometime, Kiju. And good luck with your shopping." She turned and left, waving over her shoulder.  
  
Kiju smiled and turned to Ryou, who appeared to be trying to kill her with his mind. "Come on Ryou. Let's finish up here. After this, we have to get you some underwear."  
  
Ryou slumped to the floor, hoping his face wouldn't catch on fire.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for all of the reviews! I appreciate them. ^_^ Well you guys keep reviewing and I'll take care of the writing. 


	4. UFT: Unindentified Flying Thongs

Ta da! Yes indeed good readers! It is a new chapter! And you know what that means! …Well incase you don't, I write, you review, I give you cookie, I write, you review, I give you cookie… and so on. And for the people who reviewed before, * gives you cookies * my cookie supply was low the past few days. ^_^;  
  
  
  
  
Ryou trudged behind Kiju, hoping that the floor would open up and swallow him before they reached the underwear department. Of course, the chances of Kiju letting that happen were very slim. She almost seemed to enjoy doing this to him.  
  
Kiju skipped along, happy as she could be, while still keeping an eye on Ryou. He couldn't escape. No way. She had way to many plans for him. In fact, she was already planning for his wedding. He would make such a pretty bride.  
  
She turned to look at him, a smile gracing her face. "Don't smile, Ryou. Your face might crack."  
  
Ryou sighed as they neared the dreaded location. He wondered if there was any possible way he could convince her to forget this. But no, Fate seemed very determined. He silently cursed whoever it was that messed up Yugi's gender.  
  
His face grew, if possible, even redder as the two reached the woman's undergarment department. This simply could not get any worse.   
  
Kiju gave Ryou a side-glance. "Oh, it could get much worse.'  
  
On Kiju's shoulder, Matt was looking around at all the underwear, practically drooling. He knew there was a good reason he hung around with Kiju. Excited, he tried to jump off her shoulder, but the quick girl grabbed him in midair before he could go anywhere. "Oh, no you don't. You little sneak." She put the mini dog back onto her shoulder as Ryou gave her an odd look.  
  
"What are you talking about, Kiju?" he asked.  
  
"Oh nothing." She said with a little smile. "Well what are you waiting for?"   
  
With a sigh, Ryou followed the overly happy girl into the maze of clothes. He looked around blushing more and more with each passing moment. Kiju stopped at a rack of bras and turned to Ryou.   
  
"You look to be about a c cup. What color do you want?"   
  
Ryou blinked at her. He didn't even know color mattered. The entire situation was baffling. There were so many different designs and styles. How the hell would he know what to pick. "Why does color matter?"  
  
Now it was Kiju's turn to blush as Matt laughed in her ear. She flicked the small dog away again, deciding that she really didn't want to go into explaining. "Well it doesn't I guess. How about black?"  
  
Ryou nodded. It didn't matter to him. Kiju gathered several off the rack and handed them to him. Once again, his face turned beet red. He really wished that he hadn't drunk that dumb potion. I mean, he was always taught not to take candy from strangers, but no one had ever said anything about taking love potions from a strange blue haired girl with a tiny dog riding on her shoulder.  
  
Wait a second, a dog? Ryou had just noticed Matt climbing back onto Kiju's shoulder, so he leaned closer for a better look. Kiju stopped him before he could though.   
  
"How about these, Ryou?" she said, holding up a thong with the word "cutie" printed on the front. Ryou stared. He could not imagine that it could be comfortable. He took it from her, looking it over.   
  
"But it's so small. How do you put it on?" he tried stretching it out, but he lost his grip and the thong went flying. Ryou blushed again as he watched it soar off into the air. Kiju of course, thought it was hilarious.   
  
"Ahem."   
  
Ryou and Kiju turned around to find a slightly annoyed salesman standing behind them. "Does that belong there?" he said, indicating the thong.  
  
Ryou blushed again and picked the garment up. Kiju smiled, and gave him several other objects. "Go try on the bras ok?"  
  
Ryou felt like he was going to have a heart attack. "What? In public?"  
  
"Yes, right here." Matt said, and Kiju slapped him like he was a fly.   
  
"In the dressing room, Ryou." She said, ushering him inside. He started to protest, but the words never reached Kiju's ears.  
  
Kiju, satisfied with herself, leaned against the wall, smiling to herself.  
  
Ryou stared at the bras in bewilderment. How was he supposed to put them on anyway? One of them seemed to close in the back, but one of the others did have a way to close in the back. And a few didn't even have straps. He threw them down to the floor in frustration. How was he supposed to figure this out on his own? But then, the only other option was to ask Kiju, so he decided to deal with it himself.   
  
He slipped one over his arms, and went to work trying to close it. "I don't know how girls deal with this sort of stuff!"  
  
He fell silent when he heard a girl start giggling in the dressing room next to his. He began to blush. No doubt she had heard his ranting. He sighed and prayed for death, going back to working on getting dressed.  
  
Kiju hummed to herself while she waited. So far thing weren't going to badly. After this they would go get makeup and shoes and then…oh yeah. A thought suddenly struck her. How was she going to pay? She may have been Fate, but that didn't mean she had unlimited money. She tapped Matt, waking him up.  
  
"Matt, stay here. I'll be right back." She started walk away as he jumped down, but stopped and looked back. "And stay right there! No spying! Understand?" Matt groaned, but obliged.  
  
Ryou pulled his shirt back over his head. He had figured most of the bras out, but they all felt weird, so he wondered if they were put on the right way. He gathered everything up and stepped outside, looking around for Kiju.  
  
She was standing against the wall, looking very pleased. "Are you all set?" she asked.  
  
Ryou sighed. "Yeah, can we go home now?"  
  
Kiju smiled. we should go get shoes and makeup, but I'll send someone out for those." She said.  
  
Ryou breathed a sigh of relief. At last, they could go home. Kiju began to lead them out, heading toward the resister to pay. Luckily, they didn't have to stand in line long, and the cashier began to ring them up. The cashier looked to be a little older than they were, or at least older than Ryou, who knew how old Kiju was, but the teen kept glancing at Ryou.   
  
He felt his face growing red again as Kiju suppressed a giggle. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I think he likes you."  
  
Ryou shoved her away as the teen finished ringing them up. "Say, do you think that maybe I could get your phone number?" he asked Ryou sheepishly.  
  
Ryou blushed an even brighter shade of red and kept silent. Luckily though, Kiju saved him.   
  
"She has a boyfriend." Fate said cheerfully. The teen looked a little disappointed, but gave them the total. Kiju reached into her pocket and pulled out a credit card. She handed it to the cashier, while Ryou looked on suspiciously.  
  
He leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Whose credit card is that?"  
  
Kiju smiled and handed it to him so he could see, as the cashier packed everything into bags. Ryou looked at the credit card and felt his face go pale.   
  
"Tea Gardner?!"  
  
  
  
OoOo…Kiju is a little thief! Hehe! So what will happen to our dear Ryou next? Stay tuned! And review! ^_^ 


	5. Dates and garbage bags

·Gives cookies to all of her reviewers. * You're all too kind. ^_^  
  
  
  
Ryou sighed as the two managed to make it out the mall in one piece. To his surprise, he had survived the ordeal, but he had a feeling the worst was yet to come.   
  
He had tried to convince Kiju to give Tea back her credit card, but Fate just said that Tea overused it anyway. The statement hadn't made much sense to him, but he didn't dare question her. It would have been futile anyway.  
  
Ryou tried to keep his head down as they walked along the sidewalk. The last thing he wanted was to have someone recognize him. He might as well crawl into a hole and die if that were to happen. Kiju was in good spirits though, humming happily as they continued toward Ryou's house.  
  
Kiju's eyes drifted up to the road, focusing on a familiar limo about a block away from them. Recognizing it, her eyes lit up. This situation provided so many opportunities to make Ryou's life harder. Matt realized what the mischievous girl was up to, and bit her on the ear.  
  
Kiju growled and glared at him, as he whispered. "You know that will just be torture for him."  
  
Kiju shrugged. "Yeah, well, it'll provide good exposure for him."  
  
Matt shook his head, as Kiju held her hands out as if working a marionette. She smiled deviously. 'Sorry Ryou, but it has to be done.'  
  
Ryou felt the blood drain from his face as he saw the familiar black limo pull up beside them. He knew who was in that limo. He found himself wishing that he could just disappear forever, instead of facing what he feared was about to happen.  
  
To Ryou's dismay however, the darkened window rolled down, and a young boy with wild black hair stuck his head out. Kiju, with a big smiled on her face, stepped up beside Ryou, slapping his playfully on the back.   
  
"Hi!" the boy said happily. "My brother thinks your pretty. He wants to say hi but he's too shy."  
  
From inside the car, Ryou could hear a familiar voice cry out embarrassedly. "Mokuba!"  
  
Ryou knees felt weak. It was just as bad as he imagined it would be. It was bad enough he was a girl, now he had Seto Kaiba hitting on him. He wanted to sink into the cracks between the sidewalk right then. But Kiju, of course, had to make the situation even harder.  
  
"Well why don't you tell you brother to come out and talk to us?" she said sweetly, almost savoring the horrified look on Ryou's face.  
  
Mokuba disappeared into the car, and a few moments later, an embarrassed Seto stuck his head out. Ryou wasn't sure who was blushing more, him or Seto.   
  
Blushing furiously, Seto mumbled out an invitation to the two girls. Ryou didn't answer, he was way too embarrassed. But Kiju took him up on his invitation right away, telling him he should bring a friend along, so they could double date.  
  
Ryou felt like disappearing. He tried to tell Kiju to stop, but the Fate was too busy telling Seto what 'type' of guy Ryou liked. She put a special emphasis on 'short'.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Come on, Ryou! We have to do this. You want to look pretty don't you?"  
  
Ryou crossed his arms over his unusually large chest. Kiju was trying to convince him to put on makeup. That was the last thing he wanted to do. That was like giving in to his womanhood. He would never put on make up.  
  
Kiju sighed. She was going to make him put on makeup whether he wanted to or not. Thinking up an idea, she went downstairs, leaving Ryou along in his room.  
  
Ryou watched her leave, wondering what she could be doing. He could think of anything that would she would want from downstairs. But he didn't put too much thought into that. He was too busy trying to figure a way out of his little predicament.   
  
Kiju came back into the room, holding something concealed behind her back. Suspicious, Ryou began to back away. But Kiju was too quick. She jumped on Ryou, putting to use the object she had gotten from downstairs.   
  
A garbage bag.  
  
Kiju clinched the bag around Ryou's neck, careful not to choke him. "Sorry Ryou, but if you had just behaved…"  
  
Ryou watched in horror as Kiju went to get her makeup supplies. He didn't know where she had gotten them, but it really didn't matter. All that mattered was getting out of the firkin garbage bag. He began to struggle, finding it surprisingly hard to get out. The bag wouldn't seem to rip, so he decided to use a different approach.  
  
Using the bag as if he were in a sack race, he began to bounce out of the room, hoping to get away from Kiju. But the rustling bag alerted her to his brilliant escape plan.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Ryou ignored her, trying hard to find a room with a lock. Although, when he couldn't free his hands, locking the door would be pretty difficult. Nonetheless, he tried anyway. Kiju walked slowly behind him, keeping pace with him by walking very slowly, while he tried his hardest to get away. she wanted to let him believe he had a way to get away from her.  
  
But of course, he had no such luck. He had just about reached his fathers room, which had a lock, when he lost his balance. Before he could stop the fall, he landed flat on his face, and was unable to pick himself back up.  
  
Kiju put her hands on her hips and stared down at him. "Now was that really worth it?"  
  
Ryou mumbled something, but the floor muffled his words. Kiju was sure he wasn't saying anything nice though. Still, it made no difference to her. Smiling happily, she picked him up, heading back to his room. "Come on. It won't be that bad."  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Ryou blinked at himself in the mirror. Kiju had finished putting on his makeup, after almost half an hour of work. He was surprised. For all the pain he went through, he didn't look too bad. She had put a thin layer of black eyeliner on him, with light pink eye shadow. She had put some light blush on his cheeks, and applied some pink lip-gloss.   
  
The entire experience hadn't been a pleasant one. Kiju had messed up several times. Mainly on the eye shadow, because Ryou kept blinking his eyes and making her mess up. It wasn't easy for him to keep his eyes shut while she worked on him, but he guessed he would have to get used to it.  
  
"Well? What do you think?" Kiju said, hoping the mirror in front of him. He was still in the garbage bag. Kiju had decided to let him out a little later.  
  
Ryou stared to answer, but was cut off when his door slammed open. Three sets of eyes, including Matt's, shifted toward the door, to find Bakura standing there.  
  
"Ryou, where's the-" Bakura stopped short when he saw his Hikari wasn't in the room. To the best of his knowledge at least. Instead, there were two girls in Ryou's room. One of which was in a black garbage bag. "Al right. Who the hell are you too, and what freaky S&M thing are you doing?" Bakura growled.  
  
Kiju giggled. "Go ahead. Tell him." She said to Ryou.  
  
The silvered haired girl blushed. "Yami…It's me. Ryou."  
  
The spirit blinked. And as realization started to sink in, he did something he had not down once in the entire time he had existed.   
  
He passed out.  
  
  
  
Well? What did you think? This wasn't one of my best chapters. Sorry, I'm feeling a little sick today, but I wanted to get another part out. So, please tell me what you think. 


	6. Oh my Ra, what have you done!

* Gives her reviewers cookies. * Thanks for your support, it has been duly noted. ^_^ BTW, this chapter gets a little more mature…  
  
  
  
"You know, I've seen a lot of people react in a lot of different ways to stuff like this, but that has to be a first." Kiju said as she floated crossed legged in the air. Matt was lounging on the floor beneath her, in Ryou's living room.  
  
Ryou had thrown them out of his bedroom after Bakura had fainted, possibly because Kiju had started cracking up. Thus, the two supernatural creatures were stuck waiting in the living room while Ryou tried to revive his Yami.   
  
"You know, I don't get what the big deal is." Kiju continued.  
  
"Well maybe he isn't used to seeing Ryou look like a girl." Matt replied.  
  
"Nah." Kiju said, putting her hands behind her head. "It can't be that."  
  
Matt rolled his eyes and started to reply, when he noticed something about Kiju. "Kiju! Your hair is changing color!"  
  
"Hm?" Kiju looked at some of her hair. It was pink now, and her bangs were purple. "Well would you look at that."  
  
Matt paled. There was only one reason why Kiju's hair would change color. If a certain girl had arrived in the same dimension as Kiju was presently in. "That would mean…"  
  
Matt was cut off by a knock on the door. Right away, two sets of eyes turned to look. There was a moment of silence, before Kiju spoke up.  
  
"What are you waiting for!? Go answer it!"  
  
Matt stared at her. "This isn't even our house!"  
  
Kiju glared. "How would you like to be a flea for the rest of your life?"  
  
Recognizing the threat, Matt got up to answer the door. He had barely pulled it opened when he jumped back. A girl with silver and black hair and werewolf wings stood at the door, wearing baggy cargo pants and a school of hard knocks t-shirt.  
  
Kiju laughed as she spotted the girl. "Well if it ain't Miradi the screw up. What bring you here?"  
  
Miradi stepped inside, pushing Matt aside roughly. "Kiju! Did you turn Ryou into a girl!?"  
  
Kiju nodded. "Yes I did."   
  
Miradi stepped up to Kiju and put her face right in Kiju's. "You KNOW it's supposed to be Yugi who's the girl, right?"  
  
Kiju pushed her away. "YES. But whose fault is it that Yugi was born a guy?"  
  
"I had to even out the population!"  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
Matt sighed. The two could go fighting like this for a while.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Ryou sighed as he stared down at his Yami. How could he explain this to him? What could he say? He couldn't quite explain how Yugi was supposed to be born a girl but instead, HE had to become a girl. Hell, he didn't even quite understand it.  
  
Worst-case scenario was that Bakura wouldn't believe him, and would just think Ryou had taken up cross-dressing or something. He sighed again. Why did this sort of stuff always have to happen to him? He looked down at his hands, suddenly stunned when the changed for a few seconds, then went back to being girly.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Ryou should be a GUY!" Miradi yelled, snapping her fingers.   
  
Kiju glared at her. "He needs to be a girl!" she yelled, snapping her own fingers.  
  
"Guy!"  
  
"Girl!"  
  
"GUY!"  
  
"GIRL!"  
  
Matt shrunk back into the corner. He could only imagine what was going on upstairs. Miradi could reverse Kiju's magic, so Ryou was probably doing a few rapid-fire sex changes in his room. He sighed. That poor guy.  
  
The girls suddenly stopped fighting as a shrill scream sounded from upstairs, followed by a loud thud. They looked at each other, blinking, before Kiju snapped her fingers, making Miradi disappear. When she was gone, Kiju and Matt raced up the stairs to Ryou's bedroom.  
  
Inside, they found the female Ryou laying passed out on the floor, with a girl that looked very much like him sitting up in bed.  
  
The girl in the bed looked at the two new arrivals. "What happened?" she screeched. "Why am I a girl now? And why is my Hikari a girl too?"  
  
Kiju put a hand up to her face to hide her laughter as she realized what had accidentally happened. In her battle for Ryou's gender, she must have accidentally turned Bakura into a girl was well. Matt raced out of the room, to the bathroom, where he could laugh without being heard.  
  
Bakura had long, strawberry blonde hair, and the biggest, brightest, most innocent eyes Kiju had ever seen.   
  
"Well…you see…"  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"ARE YOU SOME KIND OF PERVERT?!"  
  
Kiju winced as the enraged spirit yelled at her. She had finished explaining what was going on, and was now feeling the pain for what she had done.   
  
"I am NOT a girl! This is some kind of trick!" Bakura yelled in a disturbingly high-pitched voice. This new body disgusted him. Not some much because he was a girl now, but because Ryou was actually prettier than he was.  
  
"Calm down alright!" Kiju said, trying to held back the laughter that was welling up inside of her. Bakura looked so funny when he was mad.   
  
"I will not calm down until you change me back!"  
  
Kiju stepped forward and pointed to his forehead. "You got a little vein sticking out here…"  
  
"I DON'T CARE!" Bakura raged.  
  
Kiju frowned. "I'm not too sure how to change you back, but I can try…"  
  
"Good! And when you're done, change Ryou back too!"  
  
"Why?" Kiju asked. "You don't think he looks pretty?"  
  
"Of course he looks pretty!" Bakura yelled, than suddenly realized what he said, and slapped a hand across his face.  
  
Kiju winked. "Ooo I see…" she said deviously.  
  
Matt suddenly appeared in the doorway, his eyes bright. "YURI?!"  
  
Kiju sweatdropped as Bakura began to scream and ran toward the door, trying to get his hands on Matt. She grabbed the angry spirit before he could reach him, and held him back.  
  
"Let me go you freak!" he raged. "I'm going to kill him!"  
  
Kiju sighed. "Jeeze, I fear the day you start PMSing." She mumbled. That stopped him dead in his tracks.  
  
"What?" Bakura asked, looking at her.   
  
Kiju let him go. "Like when you get your period." She said, and Bakura looked confused.  
  
"What's a period?" 


	7. I'm too Sexy!

* Jumps around the room * I got 100 reviews! Thank you all! This is a dream come true! * Huggles Rath from Dragon Knights *   
  
-Rath- There aren't any demons in this story.   
  
- Cheesecake -Yes, but Bakura with PMS is almost as bad. ^_^  
  
-Rath- Yes! * Draws his sword *  
  
- Cheesecake -Put down the sword Rath! And do the disclaimer! ^_^  
  
-Rath- Guess who doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh? That's right! Cheesecake!  
  
  
  
Bakura blinked at Kiju as she finally finished telling him what a period was. It was a disgusting topic, and he was glad Ryou wasn't able to hear it. Ryou was still out cold on the floor, even though Matt poked him every couple of minutes.  
  
"And how many times will this happen?" Bakura asked.   
  
Kiju laughed nervously. "Every month until you're in your sixties."  
  
There was a moment of silence as Bakura's face slowly turned red, like a glass filling with red Kool-Aid. Kiju took a step back, not wanting to get into a fight with the angry female. Catfights weren't her thing. Her nails weren't long enough.  
  
"Hey Kiju, I think Ryou's waking up!" Matt said, breaking the slightly frightening silence.  
  
Kiju was glad for the interruption, and went over to look at Ryou. Sure enough, his eyes were fluttering gently, a sign that he would soon wake up. She sighed.   
  
"Good. Maybe he can talk some sense into,"  
  
Her words were cut off when she realized her back was strangely warm. She frowned, not quite realizing what was happening until…  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Kiju slapped at her back when she realized she was on fire. She tried to put of the flame, but a Fate on fire was a lot different than a human on fire.  
  
Behind her, Bakura held up a lighter. "That is what you get for giving me this curse of monthly blood!"  
  
Ryou's eyes slowly cracked open, his vision coming into to focus. But unfortunately for him, the first things he saw was Kiju engulfed in flames, flailing around like a madman, a very feminine Bakura raging and holding up a lighter, and a very confused Matt, trying to decide whether to laugh at Kiju or help her.  
  
Needless to say, Ryou wasn't awake for very long.  
  
Kiju slapped at her back, finally managing to put out the flames. She turned to Bakura. "What was that for!?"  
  
The spirit glared at her. "That was for all the pain you are going to make me go through!"  
  
"I hope you get really bad cramps." She mumbled under her breath.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Ryou sighed as he slid down to the floor next to his closed bedroom door. Kiju had ushered him and Matt out into the hall, while she got Bakura dressed and as she put it, "Dolled up."  
  
"Why the long face, Ryou?" Mat asked, sitting next to him.  
  
Ryou looked at him. "I'm a girl. And so is Bakura."  
  
"So?"  
  
Ryou sighed. "I don't want to be a girl. Why did Kiju do this?"  
  
Matt shook his head. "She had a sense of humor, what can I say? I mean, just look at the platypus."  
  
The silver haired girl looked at him like he was nuts. And Matt laughed.   
  
"She was on a slight sugar high that day."  
  
Ryou managed a small smile, before his bedroom door swung open, and the slightly charred Kiju peeked out. "Alright ladies, come see the new Bakura."  
  
Matt started whining about the 'ladies' comment, but followed Ryou into the room. He didn't get very far though, before he bumped into Ryou. Peeking over Ryou's shoulder, he quickly saw why Ryou had stopped so suddenly.  
  
"Oh my Ra."  
  
Bakura was standing in front of the mirror, admiring his new form. Kiju had dressed him in a very short, black skirt and a snug blue top. He wore tall, high-heeled boots that came up to his knee, and added to his height. Kiju had straightened Bakura's hair, causing it to fall smooth and shiny over his shoulders. She had put some blue eye shadow and blush on him, and A LOT of mascara.  
  
Bakura turned to the shocked figures in the doorway. He smiled and winked suggestively. "You KNOW you want this."  
  
Ryou couldn't say anything, he just stared. There simply were no words in the English language that could describe the monster Kiju had inadvertently created. Kiju, on the other hand, looked pretty proud of herself, not that you could really see her face. She seemed to resemble someone who had just finished cleaning a chimney.   
  
"Kiju, what did you DO to him?" Ryou managed to squeak finally. Bakura turned to his Hikari and winked again.   
  
"Oh come on." He purred. "Don't get jealous, hon."  
  
Ryou felt a cold chill go down his spine. There was just something unholy about those words coming from Bakura's mouth.   
  
Kiju sighed and rubbed her face. "What a day, eh Matt?"  
  
Matt didn't reply, so Kiju looked over at him. He was too busy drooling over Bakura to pay any attention to what Kiju was saying. The Fate narrowed her eyes, before pulling a large mallet out from behind her back.  
  
She batted the drooling spirit in of the window, yelling as she did so. When she was satisfied by that, she looked back to her two lovely ladies.  
  
"Well, what do you guys say I get cleaned up and we go out for a night on the town? Show off those new bodies of yours."  
  
Bakura smiled and admired himself again. "Kiju, I am too hot for anyone in this world to handle." He licked his finger and touched it to his butt, pretending he was steaming. While Kiju and Ryou sweatdropped, Ryou started to mumble under his breathe.  
  
"Please let something bad happen to him."  
  
Bakura waltzed out the room, and started to head down stairs. But before he could make it very far, he lost his balance on his heels, and went tumbling down the stairs. As Kiju and Ryou heard the large splat he made as he hit the bottom, Ryou turned to Kiju.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No prob."  
  
  
  
* Still hopping around because she got 100 reviews * THANK YOU!!  
  
-Rath- You're welcome! ^_^  
  
- Cheesecake - Not you! Them! * Reaches behind her back and pulls out a HUGE bag of cookies *   
  
-Thatz- FOOD?!  
  
-Rath and Cheesecake- O_O  
  
- Cheesecake - * running away from Thatz * Please review!!!  
  
-Rath- * sweat drop * 


	8. Meow

* Hugs PIcaRDMPC * I'm sorry Kiju beat up Matt! Forgive meeee!  
  
-Rune- Don't you have a story to write?  
  
-Thatz- Yeah! Hurry up so we can get dinner!  
  
-Rath- Demon hunting after dinner? ^_^  
  
- Cheesecake - -_-; Well looks like my muses are in full swing. Dragon knights! Do the disclaimer!  
  
-Rune- Cheesecake does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.   
  
-Rath- Nor will she ever.  
  
- Cheesecake - Unless…Thatz steals it for me!  
  
-Thatz- Do I get a reward?  
  
- Cheesecake - Yes.  
  
-Thatz- Yeah! * Runs off *  
  
-Rune- THATZ!  
  
-Cheesecake - On to the story, while I wait for Thatz to come back. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
After Kiju had finished helping Bakura off of the ground, it was decided that maybe a girl's night out wasn't such a good idea. After all, who knew what kind of trouble Bakura would get himself into? So they all decided to stay home. Kiju had made Bakura and Ryou go to bed early, after Matt finished yelling at her for batting him out the window.  
  
It had been a long day for Ryou, and he was glad to get some sleep. Of course, he was sure his dreams were going to be nightmares tonight, especially after Bakura came out of the bathroom to go to bed with green cold cream on his face and curlers in his hair. The image alone was enough to make Ryou shudder. Bakura was enjoying his new form way too much.  
  
Ryou shifted, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. it was a lot harder to get used to his new body that he had first thought. Bakura was sharing the bed with him, and Kiju and Matt were sleeping downstairs.   
  
For a few moments, Ryou considered trying to escape, but decided it was probably a bad idea. He didn't want to be a girl for the rest of his life.  
  
The night passed relatively quickly, and the next thing Ryou knew, a very happy looking Kiju had her face near his, trying to wake him up.   
  
"Come on, Ryou. You've got to get up!" she said cheerfully. Ryou groaned and rolled over, not ready to get up yet, but one look at Bakura and he was on his feet in a second.  
  
"Better get a move on," Kiju said, as she left the room. "You and Bakura are going to be late."  
  
Ryou felt the blood drain from his face. "Late for what?"  
  
"For school of course!"  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"But I can't go to school! Not like this!" Ryou cried as Kiju tried to push him rather forcibly out the door. The silver haired girl was putting up quite a fight.   
  
"Ryou! You have to!" Kiju yelled. She wanted Matt to help her, but he was too busy making sure Bakura was ready to leave.  
  
"I don't have to!" Ryou protested. "And I won't! You can't make me!"  
  
* Ten minutes later *  
  
"I can't believe I'm here." Ryou mumbled as he stared up at his school. He would never understand how Kiju managed to get him out of the house. Something to do with eating banana soup…  
  
"Oh don't be so down, Ryou." Bakura said cheerfully. He didn't seem too upset to be in school. After all, it gave him an opportunity to show off his new body.  
  
Kiju smiled. "Don't worry! Me and Matt will be right there with you just in case something happens."   
  
"But won't people wonder who you are?" Ryou asked, and Kiju shook her head.   
  
"Nope. They can't see us," she answered. "Now you better get going."  
  
"Wait!" Ryou said, before the two could get away for a few minutes. "How do we explain who we are?"  
  
Kiju shrugged. "I don't know. That's not my problem."  
  
Ryou gritted his teeth, making a mental note to set Kiju on fire later on, but his plotting was quickly cut short by a voice from behind him.  
  
"Whoa! Who are you two!"  
  
Ryou froze when he heard the voice. That accent, it could only belong to…Joey. He cringed as the blond boy walked up to him, followed closely by Yugi, Tristen, and Tea. Ryou blushed. This wasn't working out well already.  
  
Joey gave a silly smile. "So what are your names?" he asked Ryou and Bakura, not being able to realize who they really were.  
  
"Uhh…" Ryou racked his brain, trying to remember what Kiju had called him earlier. "My name is Ria," he said. "And she's Becky."  
  
Bakura smiled. "We're twin sisters." He said, obviously enjoying what he was putting both Joey and Ryou through.  
  
Yugi smiled. "Did you just move here?"  
  
Ryou nodded; too scared to speak directly to Yugi for fear he would realize who he really was.  
  
"Well be careful, you guys." Tea said. "Some body stole my credit card yesterday, I wouldn't want that to happen to you."  
  
Ryou blushed, fully aware that she was talking about Kiju.   
  
"Hey, nice cat." Tristen suddenly said, catching Ryou off guard.  
  
"Huh?" Ryou said, as Tristen pointed to his shoulder. Sure enough, there was a small black kitten perched there. Ryou felt pale as he realized the cat could only be one person.  
  
"Meow." Said Kiju, a catty little smile on her face. Ryou sweatdropped.   
  
  
  
  
* Thatz comes back with a huge bag over his shoulder *   
  
-Cheesecake - Did you get it?!  
  
-Thatz- Get what?  
  
- Cheesecake - x_x;  
  
-Rune- THATZ! You missed an entire chapter!  
  
-Thatz- ^_O did I?  
  
-Rune- -_-;  
  
-Cheesecake - Relax Rune. Come on, let's go get dinner.  
  
-Rath- Then Demon hunting?  
  
- Cheesecake - Only if we get some reviews ^_^  
  
-Rath- YEAH! Come on everyone! Review! ^.^  
  
-Rune- RATH! 


	9. Negotiations Failed

Wow.I completely forgot about this story! Sorry about that! I'll try to update more often now.  
  
A few seconds of silence then..  
  
"I thought no one could see you!" Ryou shrieked, in his disturbingly high-pitched voice. He had managed to separate himself from Yugi and the others, and was currently venting days of pent up frustration at the small black cat in his hands.  
  
The cat held a paw up its muzzle in a very human manner. "Shh.people are staring, Ryou!" Kiju whispered in a voice oddly out of place in the feline body.  
  
"I don't care!" Ryou involuntarily tightened his grip on her. "How am I supposed to explain this to them?"  
  
"Gack! Ryou!"  
  
"As if things weren't bad enough! Between me being a girl and Bakura.well, I don't even know what to say about him!"  
  
"Ryou!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
Kiju rolled over in his hands. "Squeezing.. too.tight."  
  
Grinding his teeth in frustration, Ryou loosened his grip. If he killed the Fate, he may never get back to being a boy.  
  
Kiju shook herself back together and glared up at him. "That was uncalled for! Did you really have to try and kill me?"  
  
"Kiju!" Ryou said desperately. "What am I going to do? I can't go back and face them! They all ready think I'm crazy since you showed up!"  
  
Kiju considered and swished her tail franticly, changing back into her human form. "Like I said, it's not my problem." she pushed him back around the corner of the school building and back to where everyone else was.  
  
Ryou tried to protest, but was soon distracted when he saw the antics Bakura had kept the others entertained with. "Oh lord."  
  
Bakura, who was growing more comfortable in his new body as every second passed, was busily modeling his outfit for a growing group of students.  
  
Blushing furiously, Ryou rushed forward and dragged him away, ignoring the protests of the crowd and his Yami himself.. herself.  
  
"What are you doing?" he hissed, when they were out of hearing range.  
  
Bakura looked at him and gave a seductive wink. "Come on! You have to own your womanhood!"  
  
Ryou shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the disturbing image of his Yami acting sexy. "But we aren't woman!"  
  
"That's absurd!" A voice spoke up, and both girls turned. Kiju was walking up, a sly smirk on her face, and Matt perched on her shoulder. "Of course you are!"  
  
Ryou looked at her pleadingly. "Please Kiju! We can't stay like this! You have to change us back!"  
  
"Bakura seems to be enjoying it."  
  
Ryou looked over, all hope for support from his Yami disappearing as he watched the other woman carefully apply a thin layer of lipstick to her already pouting lips. He sweatdropped.  
  
"He's the exception!" he cried. "He can stay like this if he wants but I can't!"  
  
Matt blinked at him, then leaned over to whisper in Kiju's ear. "Think that he's PMSing already?"  
  
The girl glanced at him. "That'd be pretty bad luck." She replied, and then addressed Ryou. "I thought you wanted to go out with Yugi."  
  
Bakura stopped reapplying his makeup and looked at his Hikari. "Really?"  
  
Ryou went through some rapid coloring changes as Bakura regarded him slyly.  
  
"Did you have to bring that up?" He winced.  
  
Kiju wasn't paying attention. She was busy conversing with Matt in hushed voices, casting suspiciously conniving glances at Ryou and Bakura every few seconds.  
  
Ryou felt his temper rising. "What?!"  
  
With a smile, Kiju held up a hand to calm him. "Nothing. But you'd better get to school, don't be late on your first day!"  
  
* * *  
  
Ryou shifted angry as he and Bakura made their way to the principal's office. The bell had already rung, so the halls were empty, much to the Yami's disappointment.  
  
'Let's see. I could set her on fire, but Bakura has already done that.' Ryou thought, silently planning out ways to kill Kiju. 'I could put in a carpet and roll her down the stairs.or better yet off a bridge. Or maybe.'  
  
Bakura looked at his Hikari strangely. The girl was muttering under his breath, something about rolling people down the stairs.  
  
He pulled open the door to the school's main office, no bothering to warn Ryou about the door that was suddenly in his path.  
  
THUNK!  
  
From outside the window, Kiju and Matt winced at they saw Ryou make full contact with the open door. Even from where they were, the impact had sounded painful.  
  
..  
  
"We should really stop being so mean to him."  
  
".Nah."  
  
Whew. Sorry for such a short, crappy chapter. It's going to take a bit to get back into the groove of things. Next chapter will better, I promise! Please review, even though I don't deserve it. ^.^ 


End file.
